


Oh. Wow! Sports.

by TwoKidsInATrenchCoat



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Flirting, Based on fanart by thatonedorkthatdraws, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, High School AU, Human AU, Jock! Luz, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Mutual Pining, Nerd! Amity, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKidsInATrenchCoat/pseuds/TwoKidsInATrenchCoat
Summary: 5 times Amity was not ready to kiss Luz, and one time she was.Jock! Luz and Nerd! Amity AU, based on fanart by thatonedorkthatdraws.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Gus Porter, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 65
Kudos: 575
Collections: Good Lumity Fics





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original fanart: https://www.reddit.com/r/Lumity/comments/gyc2cw/jock_luz_and_nerd_amity_au/

Amity Blight did not like basketball.

That might be a strange thing to say, especially considering that she used to be the captain of her highschool’s basketball team. But she isn’t captain anymore for a reason.

Amity absolutely hated how competitive everybody was, it completely sucked all of the fun out of the game. Not to mention, her teammates loved to pick on her childhood best friend Willow.

It all came to a head when Boscha had knocked Willow into a trashcan, causing the two to tip over. Willow was forced to just lie there in the garbage while Boscha gave a speech, that Willow had surely heard a million times, about how she would never amount to anything.

It became too much and Amity snapped. She decked Boscha in the forehead, promising that if she or anybody else ever picked on Willow again, she’d personally make them sorry.

This little stunt got her suspended for a couple days and kicked off the basketball team, and all Amity could say was, “Good riddance.”

Though, when she came back from her suspension, she was faced with an unintended consequence of her choice. Now she didn’t have anywhere to sit at lunch.

She was saved from standing there, stupidly looking at the tables by Willow. The Korean girl approached her and said, “Thanks for what you did. Nobody has bothered me since. I-I can’t say that we’re friends, but...it’s a start. So, if you want, you can sit with me and Gus.”

That was probably one of the best things to have ever happened to Amity. After that, not only was she able to mend things with Willow until the other girl considered her to be a friend again, but she was also able to find a friend in Gus.

He introduced her to Dungeons and Dragons, which quickly became an integral part of Amity’s life. The three of them played constantly and Amity could definitely say that she had made her social life better now that she had left the team.

Amity Blight most definitely did not like basketball, so you can imagine how annoyed and confused she was when Willow got to their lunch table and said, “Hey guys, I can’t come to our DND game after school. I gotta go to the basketball tryouts.”

Amity and Gus could only offer blank stares in return because her words were not computing. Seeing her friends’ confused looks, Willow clarified, “I’m not trying out for the team. I made a new friend today and she said she wanted to try out. She was really nice to me and helped me out with a presentation, so I promised her that I'd come to the tryouts and cheer her on.”

Gus gasped in delight, “Can I come too? I’ve been practicing my flag waving!” He produced two flags out of nowhere and waved them around for emphasis.

Amity stared at Gus, “Have you been carrying those around al-?”

“Sure you can come Gus. What about you Amity?” Willow asked.

Amity thought about it for a second. While she just wanted to play DND and read, she was curious about this mysterious new friend of Willow’s. The green haired girl sighed, “Alright, I’ll come along. DND won’t be any fun without you two around anyway.”

So Amity begrudging went to the tryouts. She ignored the nasty look she got from Boscha and focused on finding a seat in the bleachers. “So where is this new friend of yours? What’s her name?” Amity asked as they sat down.

“Her name is Luz Noceda and sheeeeeee’s,” Willow stalled as her eyes scoured the court, “over there!” She pointed and Amity and Gus spotted the girl in question.

Amity had definitely never seen her before around school before. She was lanky with tan skin and short brown hair that she kept back with a purple headband. Amity felt a weird feeling as she watched Luz. She couldn’t quite name it, but she didn’t like it.

“Whoo!” “Go Luz!” Gus and Willow cheered. Luz grinned and waved back enthusiastically. Seeing this made that feeling in Amity’s chest flare up. So she looked anywhere but at the girl with the purple headband and her gaze landed on Boscha, who was looking up at the three of them with a smirk.

Amity glared at her until she turned away, but the smirk still remained. The green haired girl realized that they might have hurt Luz’s chances, because now the team captain knew that Luz was familiar with the three people she hated most.

But when the tryouts started, all of Amity’s frears vanished. As she watched Luz in fascination, she realized something, Luz was good. She was really good.

She was able to dribble, run, and get the ball into the hoop much better than any of the other candidates there.

Boscha might have wanted to not let her on, but Luz was clearly the best candidate there. 

The team captain kept her face completely neutral, but Amity had known her long enough to pick up on the little signs that she was distressed. This time Amity was the one smirking as she looked down at Boscha. Amity knew for a fact that they needed good players to help carry the team even since she left, so Boscha didn’t have much of a choice here.

After tryouts, Willow and Gus rushed over to greet Luz. “Wow you were so good!” “You’ll definitely get on the team for sure!”

Luz smiled, “You really think so?”

“Definitely, you were amazing out there,” Amity spoke up. Luz smiled even more and thanked her. The girl’s smile lit up that feeling again and Amity did her best to immediately squash it down, but it was too late.

As Gus and Willow assured Luz that if Amity said that she’d make the team then she definity had what it took, they all remained oblivious to Amity who was absolutely freaking out. Because in that moment, she saw how happy her words made Luz, and how happy that made her in turn. Luz’s smile could light up a whole room, and Amity realized that she wanted to make her smile like that all the time.

It was at that moment, Amity realized that she was absolutely, without a doubt, gay for Luz Noceda.


	2. 1

The next day, Luz sat with them at lunch. As Amity and her friends got to know this new girl, she found out that Luz was an exchange student, who had been living with her mother until a book report went wrong. So she was transferred here as an exchange student. 

The quick flash of sadness on Luz’s face, when she mentioned being away from her mother, did not go unnoticed by Amity. But as soon as that flash appeared, it was gone and Luz was back to talking about how much she liked it here at Hexside.

Amity also found out that, yesterday, Luz had been on a tour when she helped Willow with the presentation. Also she was allowed to try out for the basketball team since that was the only day tryouts were happening, but today was really her first day there.

Amity stayed quiet and didn't contribute much to the conversation. The others would occasionally try to include her in the discussion, but each time Amity gave short or one word answers. She figured that if she could just stay quiet and not get attached to Luz, then this stupid little crush of hers would fade away.

“Oh by the way Amity, I love your hair. It looks so cool!” Luz told her.

“Thanks,” Amity somehow managed to say without stuttering. But on the inside, she was blushing like crazy. Yep, she just had to wait this out.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch had ended. Amity thanked her lucky stars to have the chance to get out of there and just focus on her books. Books were nice, they didn’t smile brightly and compliment your hair.

As Amity walked away, her escape was foiled, because Luz was walking in the same direction. When Luz realized this too, she grinned and moved so that they could walk alongside each other. “So where’re you headed?” Luz asked.

“Biology in room A224,” Amity said, trying to remain cool and indifferent.

“Oh cool! I have Chemistry in A225,” Luz said, “Maybe we can walk together each day after lunch? It’ll be our thing!”

“No, sorry, I’m a useless lesbian who will probably implode from talking to you,” is what Amity wanted to say. In reality, she couldn’t think of a real reason to refuse, so she just said, “Sure.”

“Well that’s good, because I really don’t remember where the room is and honestly I’ve just been following you since we started walking.”

This time Amity couldn’t help herself and laughed. Not the laugh that her mother had taught her to use in polite company, but a genuine laugh. It felt really good.

What felt less good was running into a wall directly after. Amity was so focused on Luz that she forgot to make a right. “Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” Luz asked as she helped Amity gather up the books she had dropped. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just got distracted,” Amity assured. The green haired girl stood up and noticed that only two out of the three books she had been carrying were accounted for. Amity turned and saw that Luz had the third one and was looking at the book without saying anything. Amity realized with horror that Luz had picked up her copy of  _ The Good Witch Azura 4 _ .

“You read this?” Luz asked.

“Oh no! Does she think it’s lame? Will she make fun of me?” Amity worried to herself. She was almost grateful at the prospect, because she’d finally be able to get rid of this stupid crush. Not being able to appreciate the brilliance of  _ The Good Witch Azura _ was a definite dealbreaker.

Amity should have known better than to hope for something like that. Before she could say anything, Luz rifled through her bag and produced  _ The Good Witch Azura 5 _ .

Amity stared at Luz, wondering if her eyes had turned into hearts.

“I thought I was the only one who read this series around here!” Luz kept talking, “Maybe we could start an Azura Book Club together!”

Amity smiled, forgetting that she’s not supposed to care, “Sure! I just need to get my own copy of Book 5. I still haven’t read that one yet.”

“Well you could borrow my copy,” Luz offered.

Amity stared at it silently, thinking about how completely and hopelessly in love she was with the girl before her. But Luz misread her silence, “If that’s alright with you,” she said, more nervous this time.

Amity snapped out of it and took the book.

She was giddy with excitement, “Is it alright with me?! It's more than alright! I could kiss you right now!”

Amity’s voice got caught in her throat when she realized what she just said. The two of them stood there, blushing profusely until Amity sputtered out, “I gotta go!” and ducked into her classroom.

As she sat down in class, Amity contemplated what had occurred in the hallway. She looked down at Book 5 and knew that if she had any doubts before, she didn’t have any now. She was absolutely smitten.

Amity was so screwed.

  
  



	3. 2

Most students probably wouldn’t want to spend their weekend at a library. After spending five days straight being surrounded by books in a place where you are punished for talking, why would you want to repeat the experience on a Sunday?

Luz Noceda had two answers to this question: “Eda doesn’t know how to keep track of dates.” and “I need to check out some textbooks.”

After returning the youngest Clawthorn’s overdue books, Luz tried to find the textbooks that she’d need for her time at Hexside. She was taking a variety of courses, so she had her work cut out for her.

She set out into the rows of books, but quickly became disheartened when she couldn’t find any of them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Came a stern, yet familiar, voice. The last words that Luz had heard from that voice flashed through her brain,  _ “I could kiss you right now!” _

Luz fought down her blush and swiveled her head around, but Amity was nowhere to be seen. Had she hallucinated that? But then Amity’s voice continued and Luz followed it.

She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting to find, but it definitely wasn’t to see the stern and aloof  and pretty Amity, smiling warmly and reading to a group of kids.

As Amity finished the story and said goodbye to the kids, Luz decided she should make herself known before she looked like a stalker.

“Hey Amity!” Luz said. As she approached, Amity didn’t say anything, but her face turned really red. Maybe Amity was coming down with something? “I didn’t know that you read to kids.”

“It’s just for extra credit,” Amity said defensively.

“No, no, I think it’s really sweet,” Luz assured her.

Amity gave a weird cough that made Luz worry for her health again. Before she could mention this, Amity spoke, “Oh, by the way, I was going to return this on Monday, but I’ve already finished it.” Amity grabbed Book 5 from her bag.

“Oh! That’s great!” Luz said as she took the book back, “Soooooo, did you like it?” Luz noticed a piece of paper peeking out from between the pages as she asked.

“Yeah, I did. It was good,” Amity replied nonchalantly.

“So good that you drew yourself with Malingale the Mysterious Soothsayer?” Luz asked, showing Amity the drawing that she had discovered, finding it endearing.

Amity’s face became very red and she snatched it back.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Luz assured, “My first crush from this series was Nevareth Bladestrife, but I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t have a crush on Malingale.”

“She is pretty cool, isn’t she?” Amity seemed calmer now that she knew Luz wasn’t going to make fun of her.

“I know right?!” Luz patted herself on the back for reassuring Amity (and for subtly letting her know that she was bisexual).

Amity picked up her bag, and Luz definitely did not stare at the lebian pride pin on it. Not at all.

“Anyways, I’m off the clock now, so I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Oh wait, Amity? Could you help me with something?” Luz asked, “I need to check out some textbooks for Hexside. Could you help me find them?”

Amity sighed. Luz realized that it might not have been the best idea to ask the girl she liked to spend more time working when she just finished. It probably wasn’t winning her any points. “Or actually, I could just ask somebody else for help. I wasn’t really thinking,” Luz backpedaled.

“No, I’ll help you find them,” Amity took Luz’s list and set out into the sea of shelves leaving Luz scrabbling to catch up to her.

Once Luz did catch up, Amity had already found one of her books. They worked in silence for a whole twenty seconds before Luz couldn’t stand the quiet any longer and tried to strike up a conversation.

“By the way, I made the basketball team.”

“Congratulations,” Amity said, but didn’t seem very enthused.

“Soooo, do you have any advice for me? I heard that you used to be on the team and that you were very good. I’d love to hear what you would have to say.”

“I don’t really have anything to say that would be useful,” Amity replied brusquely.

“Oh come on,” Luz said. She was really curious about Amity’s backstory with basketball. Nobody on the team really would really tell her that much about Amity though. It was getting frustrating, because she really did want to learn more about Amity. “Maybe I should ask Willow about it,” Luz wondered, “I’m sure that she could-”

“Can you not?!” Amity snapped, and Luz realized that she had accidentally said that last part out loud. After the other librarians shushed her, Amity handed Luz the last book and continued in an aggressive whisper, “I don’t want to talk about it, okay? It’s none of your business. So go stick your nose elsewhere.”

Luz immediately backed off, “Sorry.”

Amity seemed regretful too. She sighed, “Come on, I’ll help you check out.” Amity started to head back to the checkout. Luz tried to not look at Amity and instead focus on the bookshelves. But this plan backfired. She wasn’t looking where she was going, so she ended up knocking into a bookcase. 

She heard Amity’s annoyed sigh and tried not to freak out when Amity took her hand and dragged her back to the checkout counter.

It wasn’t until they reached their destination that Amity seemed to realize that they had been holding hands. The green haired girl immediately let go, her cheeks becoming red. Luz wanted to tell her that she didn’t mind holding her hand, but Amity spoke first.

“...Sorry for being rude. I just- let’s get you checked out.”

“No, it’s okay,” Luz tried to reassure, “I was being too nosy. I won’t bring it up again.” Amity nodded and the matter was dropped.

They went over to an empty checkout counter and Luz observed that it was very odd to see Amity embarrassed. Luz didn’t want her to feel that way around her. “Even though it is really cute,” an unhelpful voice in Luz’s head supplied. She quickly shushed it and refocused on Amity who had just finished scanning the books.

As Amity pushed her pile of books towards Luz, the Latina realized that she didn’t want to go and started racking her brain for an excuse to stick around Amity.

“Again, I’m sorry,” Amity said, looking at the ground, “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you.”

“I’m the one who should be sorry. Don’t wo-,” Luz stopped. She was about to tell Amity to not worry about it, and reitarative that it wasn’t her fault, but then an idea sprung into her head. “Actually, there is something you can do,” Luz told her. Amity looked up from the ground with a curious expression.

“Show me your favorite place in the library.”

It had seemed like a harmless enough request. Luz had imagined that Amity might show her where her favorite books or genre was, or take her back to the kids area and talk about what it was like spending time with the children.

It had seemed like a good opportunity to learn about Amity and maybe find some more common ground between them.

That’s why Luz was surprised to see Amity’s face darken, “Alright. I can show you, but I’ll need to blindfold you first.”

\--------------------------------------------

While, admittedly, Amity hadn’t wanted Luz to go, this wasn’t what she had in mind when she had been trying to think of a way for Luz to stay a bit longer.

But here, she was, wrapping Luz’s headband around the Latina’s eyes.

“Alright, now just walk straight,” Amity instructed and Luz immediately ran into a shelf again. As Luz fumbled around some more, Amity tried to grab her wrist, but ended up holding her hand again.

Amity was glad Luz was blindfolded because she couldn’t see how red her cheeks were. The green haired girl sighed, resigning herself to her fate, and guided Luz to the Romance section.

Upon their arrival, Amity looked around and thankfully didn’t see anybody nearby. She opened up the door and Luz tensed at the noise. “Is that a normal library sound?” she asked nervously.

“...Yes,” Amity replied and nudged Luz inside. This did not seem to assure the girl, “Just checking, but you’re not going to harvest my organs or anything in here right? I really am sorry about being too nosy.”

“Relax, I forgive you,” Amity told her as she closed the door, “Besides, if I was going to kill you, I’d slip something into your food. Taking you into a separate room and stabbing you would be far too messy. I wouldn’t have the time to clean that up between reading to kids and reshelving books.”

This seemed to get Luz to relax a little bit as she laughed, “Of course. How silly of me.”

Amity took a deep breath, “Alright, you can look now.”

Luz tentatively peaked from underneath the blindfold. Once she saw an absence of murder weapons and instead a bunch of books in a cozy room, she ripped the blindfold off and looked around in awe.

“Woah! Where are we?!”

“If I told you that, it would defeat the purpose of blindfolding you.”

Luz gave her a small ( ~~ adorable ~~ ) pout, but was quickly distracted again by her Azura collection. “ _ The Good Witch Azura _ books one through four!” she said in delight. Luz suddenly became quiet. She turned to Amity with a mischievous smile and said, “You know, I couldn’t help but notice that you still don’t have Book 5.”

“Sh-shut up,” Amity sputtered. She had wanted to get the book. It was just something that she hadn’t been able to get around to between DND, straight A’s, and being gay for the girl standing before her.

Luz continued in a mock-disappointed voice, “Man, Amity, you must not be that big of an Azura fan if you didn’t get it as soon as it had come out.”

Even though she knew it was a joke, Amity’s face was now tinted red. She approached Luz, “I’ll have you know that I could have returned Book 5 sooner, but I was too busy rereading it. So you take it back.” Amity emphasized her point by jabing Luz in the chest, although it was hard to contain her own snicker.

Luz managed to maintain her mischievous grin and simply replied, “Make me.”

\--------------------------------------------

Luz was tempted to classify herself as a pyromaniac at that moment. She was definitely playing with fire here. Even though she knew that she was pushing her luck, Luz couldn’t help but try to tease Amity to get her to lighten up.

Amity seemed to be going along with it, but when Luz told her, “Make me,” she hadn’t been expecting for Amity to tackle her.

\--------------------------------------------

“You take that back!” Amity demanded as they wrestled.

“Never!” Luz said declared dramatically.

Their grapple passed by in a blur and ended with Amity on top of Luz, pinning her hands down on either side of her head. Both of them were laughing very hard. Amity’s face was still red, but this time from giggling.

Luz’s face had also been red from laughing, but as the two lay there, both their cheeks calmed down to a pint tint as they smiled at each other.

A small part of Amity’s brain observed that it wouldn’t be too hard for her to kiss Luz right here and now. She would just need to lean down and close the gap. It was only a few inches. It would be so easy.

Some footsteps passing outside broke the spell, and Amity scrambled to get off of Luz. Amity wanted to apologize, but Luz spoke first, “Alright, I’m sorry. I take it back. I was wrong to ever question your dedication.”

Amity giggled and just shook her head at this girl’s ridiculousness. This was not what she had been expecting to do once she got off the clock, but she’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t having fun.

Luz grinned, “Now that that’s settled, if you wouldn’t mind my company for a little longer, I believe that somebody promised me an Azura Book Club.” Luz extended her hand out to Amity.

“Of course. I would love to,” she said while she took Luz’s hand and they both got to their feet.

They spent who knows how long in that secret hideaway talking and laughing until their voices were sore. But neither of them would have had it any other way.

Well...Amity might have had it one other way, but she was okay with just this for now. 

Besides, what were the odds that Luz had actually wanted Amity to kiss her?

  
  



	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never once played a game of DND in my life.

Today was no big deal...right? Amity just needed to calm down.

Luz was just coming to a DND game at her house. It was no big deal. Her crush was simply coming to her home, and would see her room. She would play a game that’s one of the biggest parts of Amity’s life.

Okay...so maybe it was a big deal to Amity.

Fortunately for her, the doorbell rang before she could dig herself further into her pit of anxiety.

“Hey, Amity,” Willow greeted. Luz and Gus followed her inside.

“Hi guys,” Amity said, “Let’s get upstairs to my room and we can set everything up.”

As they walked through the hallways without being interrupted, Amity began to gain hope that she might be able to get her friends to her room before-

“Gasp! What’s this I see?”

“Has our darling little sister made a new friend?”

“I didn’t think it was possible!”

Before they showed up.

“Hey Ed! Hi Em!” Gus greeted them. Amity tried to let it go because she knew that the three of them shared the same elective. However she did feel slightly betrayed when Willow gave them a small wave too, the traitor.

Willow and Gus walked ahead into Amity’s room. That was probably a wise choice. Something that Amity wanted to do too, but Luz just had to stop and ask, “Uhhhh, who are they?”

Amity held back a groan, “Nobody Luz, just keep walking.”

“Awww Mittens? Are you not going to introduce us to your new friend?!” Emira teased while Edric gave sad puppy eyes.

Amity sighed and swung around to face them, “Luz this is Edric and Emira, my annoying older siblings. My annoying older siblings, this is Luz, my new friend. Leave her alone.”

As she said that, they arrived at her room and Amity shoved Luz inside and followed, slamming the door in her siblings' faces. She tried not to be too infuriated at the laughter she could hear on the other side of the door.

Amity sat down and prompted Gus to begin the game before Luz could ask any questions about the twins. Fortunately Gus was more than happy to oblige. He made a big show of shutting the curtains and turning on his flashlight. 

“Allow me to tell you a tale of a place called The Boiling Isles. It’s a magical land, but all of that magic is being restricted by the cruel Emperor Belos. The four of us are witches who must defeat the emperor so that everybody may practice magic freely again!” Gus pushed forward a list to them, “You must select your main skill from one of these nine.”

Willow chose Plant Magic, Gus wanted Illusions, and Amity decided on Abomination. Luz had more trouble deciding though.

“They all look so cool! Couldn’t I just have a little bit of everything?”

Gus shrugged, “Sorry Luz, but Emperor Belos forbid witches from learning more than one type of magic.”

“Well...what if I’m not a witch? What if I’m a human who managed to get to the Boiling Isles and I’m training to be a witch who knows all the types of magic?”

Gus flipped through his module, “...Sure. There’s nothing that says that you  _ can’t _ do that.”

“Woohoo! Looks like we got ourselves an Airbud story,” Luz cheered.

They played the game and had a lot of fun. Luz was enjoying herself and it made Amity happy to know that Luz could be a part of their future DND adventures.

But Amity also noticed that quick flash of sadness, that she had seen when Luz had first sat with them at lunch. It kept on flickering through Luz’s face as they played. There was something else too. Luz looked guilty even if she was smiling.

Eventually, the four of them decided to take a break. Luz asked Amity to “aid her on a quest” to go to the kitchen and get more snacks.

Amity agreed and once they found themselves in the kitchen, Amity saw her chance. So she asked Luz, as they were grabbing the food, “Are you having fun?”

“What?! Yes, of course I am.”

“Okay, it’s just that I kept noticing this sad and guilty look on your face,” Amity told her, “You don’t have to play if DND isn’t really your thing.”

Luz shook her head so vigorously, it made Amity worry for her neck, “No, no, I am having fun. I just have something else on my mind.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Amity offered.

“Promise you won’t tell?”

Amity mimicked zipping her lip and Luz gave a small laugh.

“I was transferred here because I had caused a lot of trouble at my old school. It wasn’t just the book report with the snakes. It was also participating in a play and using sausages in my death scene, making a model of a griffin that was too accurate, and turning my eyelids out at cheerleading tryouts.”

“That’s so gross...and also cool,” Amity admitted.

“I know right! But it was wanting to go on fantasy adventures that got me in constant trouble and kicked out. My mom made me promise that I would cut it out. So I just can’t help but feel like I’m letting her down-”

Amity cut Luz off by pulling her into a hug, putting her chin on the Latina’s shoulder. “Loving fantasy is not a problem at all. You’re allowed to like this sort of stuff. And you could never let your mom down,” she squeezed Luz a little tighter, “You are amazing. You are taking so many courses here, you got onto the basketball team, and you’re kind to everybody you meet. So what if your principal can’t handle a snake bite? Trust me, even if you did that here, it would be far from the weirdest thing that’s happened at Hexside.”

Luz laughed and thanked her. In that hug, Amity could feel Luz’s laughter vibrating against her own chest. It did warm and fuzzy things to her heart.

Amity took her chin off of Luz’s shoulder so that she could look at Luz, but didn't pull away from the hug. 

“You going soft on me Blight?” Luz asked with a grin.

“You wish.”

They smiled at each other, but then Amity noticed just how close their faces were in proximity and she suddenly blinked out of the spell and sprung apart from Luz.

“Uhhhhh, we should bring back those snacks. Willow and Gus are probably waiting.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Luz agreed, “Shall we?” The Latina offered Amity her arm.

Amity laughed and took it and they giggled to themselves as they went back to her room.

And if Amity secretly patted herself on the back when she saw Luz having fun without that guilty look in her eyes once the game started back up, well then that was nobody’s business but her own.

  
  



	5. 4

Having a free period was really nice. It was a time to get a head start on homework, relax, or anything really. Amity wasn’t in a hurry to get to the library. She walked slowly, taking her time. 

She was in a good mood, and that good mood was quickly ruined when she turned a corner and smacked right into someone.

They both fell to the ground and the green haired girl turned to glare at the person who dared not to look where they were going when she wasn’t looking where she was going.

“Watch it, nitwit,” Amity spat, then immediately backpedaled when she saw just who she had run into, “Oh! Hi Luz. Sorry about that.”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Luz assured her and handed Amity the book she had dropped, “I’m not really in a hurry anyways. I’m coming back from delivering some papers to the office for my teacher, but I’m happy for any excuse to stay out of the classroom longer.”

“Well I’m happy to assist,” Amity told her, “Oh hey, by the way, I finally got my copy of Book 5!”

“That’s great!” Luz congratulated.

Amity laughed, “Is it just me, or is all we talk about DND and Azura?”

“That is the opposite of a problem, but yeah, I guess so,” Luz agreed.

Amity shook her head and chuckled, “I swear if I ever get married, my wife would have to love DND and Azura because she’d be stuck with a lot of that.”

“Well fancy that I just so happen to be a girl who loves DND and Azura. When do you want the wedding to be?” Luz asked jokingly.

“In the spring. The trees are pink. It would be so beautiful,” Amity played along, even though she wished so badly that Luz wasn’t joking.

“Then it’s settled,” Luz smiled. Then her mouth was suddenly pulled into a frown and she looked at the ground.

The Latina seemed like she wanted to say something else. Amity was about to prompt her, but Luz spoke, “So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you Amity. I like you and I want to hold your hand, play DND with you, and take you on dates.”

This was it. This was how Amity died. She could see her tombstone now: _Here lies Amity Blight. Her gay heart exploding in her chest because her crush confessed to her._ It wasn’t the worst way to go.

Amity realized that she had just been staring silently at Luz and needed to say something. So she blurted out, “I’m in love with you!”

Amity took a breath to collect herself. She somehow managed to say without stuttering, “I’ve been enamored with you since the moment I saw you on that basketball court. You always see the best in everybody, even me. I want to go to your basketball games and cheer you on, I want to borrow your varsity jacket, I want to go to prom with you. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you too.”

They stared at each other, and then began giggling. The two of them felt nothing but absolute joy in that moment.

“So does this mean we’re dating now?” Luz asked once she had settled down.

“I guess it does,” Amity said and leaned against the lockers. She was trying to maintain her cool and calm composer, even though her whole world was currently imploding from this absolutely paramount event.

Her plan was foiled because Luz saw right through Amity’s attempt and was able to immediately break the girl’s composure by putting her hand next to Amity’s head.

Amity blushed once she realized that she was now trapped between Luz and the lockers; yet she felt completely free. She clutched her book tighter and when she saw Luz leaning in for a kiss and Amity realized something in that split second: She was not ready.

So that’s why Luz ended up face planting into Amity’s book. Luz pulled back and gave Amity a pout. Amity was blushing but smiling fondly at her.

“Sorry, I’m just not ready to kiss you yet. I’m totally fine with telling people that we’re girlfriends and doing all the things we talked about. I just want to wait to kiss you. Is that okay?”

Luz gave her a kind smile, “Only if I get to hold your hand in the hallways from now on.”

Amity grabbed Luz’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“No, I got myself a girlfriend.”

Amity sputtered, “Ah yes, that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody has a Happy New Year. May it be as gay and lovely as these two idiots.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 3, I used dotted lines to convey perspective changes, but for this chapter I’m using them to convey time jumps. All of this chapter happens from Amity’s perspective.

Amity was the school’s resident angry nerd. Luz was the exchange student who was becoming the star of the basketball team.

Because the two of them were so well known throughout the school, Amity supposed that she should have seen it coming when rumors and whispers arose when they started holding hands.

The two had agreed that if anybody asked, they would say that they were dating, but wouldn’t answer further questions. That had seemed easy enough in theory but in practice it quickly became aggravating.

In all of her classes, every other student came up to her desk to ask her if the rumors were true. By fourth period, she had resorted to glaring at people until they went away.

Amity wished that she could just wear a sign around her neck that said: Yes, I am dating Luz Noceda. Leave me alone.

When she (half) jokingly ran this idea by Luz, her girlfriend got a look in her eye. “You know, I think I have a way that we can do that.”

At the sight of Amity’s confused expression, Luz elaborated, “No, not wearing an actual sign. I have an idea that I’ve wanted to try out since your confession.”

“What do you have in mind?”

\--------------------------------------------

Amity went to school the next day, wearing Luz’s varsity jacket.

It got her plenty of looks. Amity was intimidated at first, but then she remembered, “Wait a minute! I don’t care what these people think,” and she went about her day as usual.

The jacket seemed to work. People would stare for a moment and then leave her alone. By the end of the day, the couple’s small bit of fame had died down and nobody was giving her a second glance.

The varsity jacket was actually quite appropriate for the day. Amity was going to one of Luz’s games. She may not have liked basketball anymore, but she wanted to be a supportive girlfriend  ~~ and see Luz running around in a cute uniform sweating ~~ .

\--------------------------------------------

Amity joined Gus and Willow in the bleachers. The three of them switched between talking and cheering throughout the game. The conversation eventually led to Willow pointing out, “It’s kinda funny. We’re sitting around the same spots we were in when we came to the tryouts.”

Gus and Willow turned to her mischievous smiles. Amity was a bit creeped out. “Uhhhh, what?”

“So tell us, was it love at first sight?” Gus asked.

Amity blushed and Willow continued in a singsong voice, “Did you know from the moment that you saw her that you wanted to kiss her?”

“The two of us haven't even kissed yet,” Amity rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, you’ve always been the aloof friend, and now we have the chance to tease you about something for a change,” Gus told her.

To be fair, Amity had done her fair share of good naturedly teasing Gus and Willow. She supposed that she should have seen it coming that they would seek revenge.

“Besides, it’s okay that you haven’t kissed yet. I’m sure that it’ll happen soon enough, probably in a tree,” Willow told her.

“What?”

“Yeah,” Gus agreed, “it’ll be Luz and Amity sitting in a tree.”

“Oh dear god,” Amity laughed when she realized where this was going.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

Willow and Gus continued their teasing. Amity blushed, but she didn’t mind her friends’ poking fun at her too much. She’d let them have this.

Their teasing was abruptly cut off when they saw Luz take a nasty fall on the court. The three of them winced in empathy. Amity could see that there were bruises developing on her girlfriend’s arms and cheek.

Yet, much to her frustration, Luz got right back up again and continued to play. To the untrained eye, Luz looked fine, but Amity noticed small movements and body language that indicated to her that Luz was definitely pushing herself.

The longer that Amity watched Luz stay on that court, the more irritated she got. “Why isn’t she getting out?!” Amity huffed.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Willow told her.

“Yeah,” Gus agreed, “You haven’t really been to her other practices, so you wouldn’t know, but this is like the 100th time that she’s gotten hurt during a game.”

Amity stared at them silently. “WHAT?!” she yelled, but she could hardly be heard over the roar of the crowd as the Banshees won the game.

\--------------------------------------------

Amity waited for Luz outside the locker room. Luz looked very happy and peppy when she exited. The smile on her face almost made Amity forget that she was upset...almost.

“Hey, good job out there. You were great,” the green haired girl congratulated, but it was hard to keep up a fake smile.

“Awww, Amity. It’s true. I was amazing,” Luz agreed, but she also picked up that something must be bothingering Amity, “Hey, is there something wrong?”

“Why didn’t you get off the court after you took that fall? You were hurt. You’re still hurt!” Amity glared, gesturing incredulously to Luz’s bruises.

“Oh this? Don’t worry about it. I’ll just put some ice on it when I get back to Eda’s. Besides, this happens all the time.”

“That’s not better! I don’t want you to get constantly hurt. This is just like when I was on-” Amity cut herself off before she could dredge up old memories from when she was a part of the team.

“Amity, it isn’t a big deal.”

“Yes it is a big deal! Quit being so careless!!!” Amity scolded and tried to lightly whack Luz over the head with her book. Unfortunately, she ended up hitting harder than she meant to.

“I’m sorry!” Luz told her, rubbing her head, “But for future reference, conflict resolution doesn’t have to involve whacking people over the head with a book. We can just talk about the problem.”

Immediately Amity apologized, “No, no, no, I’m sorry. I just meant to lightly whack you. I overestimated my own strength.”

Luz cut off Amity’s rambling by pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to. And you’re right anyway. I was pushing myself. I just didn’t want to let anybody down.”

Amity sighed into the hug, “I used to do the same thing when I was on the team. But it made me so unhappy. I just don’t want you to end up repeating my experience.”

“Awww, I have such a caring girlfriend!”

“Sh-sh-shut up.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be more careful next time,” Luz assured her.

They pulled away from the hug and as they looked at each other, Amity recognized this moment, from the hallway, the library, the kitchen, the lockers. It always ended the same, with her chickening out. She really needed to change that one day.

“You want to go get pretzels now? They’re my treat.”

But that day was not today.

“Pretzels?! You really do know the way to my heart!” Luz grinned.

Amity smiled fondly at her girlfriend as they walked hand in hand away from the school. “Next time,” she promised herself, “Next time, I will kiss Luz Noceda.”

  
  



	7. +1

Schools always felt different once all the people had left. Amity had had plenty of opportunities to compare because she was often the last one to leave after helping to tutor her peers after school.

She didn’t mind though. She had always found the sun setting on the school to be very beautiful and walking alone gave her time to clear her head.

As Amity passed the basketball court on her way out, she was annoyed to hear noise indicating that another person was nearby. But when she turned her head over to the court, her annoyance immediately evaporated.

“Hey Luz!” she greeted and approached the only person on the court.

“Oh hey Amity! Don’t mind me. I’m just getting in some extra practice,” Luz greeted.

Amity felt her annoyance resurge because having to stay to practice more sounded very familiar. “Did Boscha tell you to?”

“No, I just wanted to perfect my technique,” Luz said.

“Oh really?” Amity asked, amazed, “She used to be constantly pressuring everybody to put in extra practice, even before she became captain.”

“Yeah, she said a bunch of that stuff when I first joined the team, but a lot of the other team members started doing what I said and stopping listening to her as much. I hear that there’s actually talk of making me captain instead.”

Amity supposed that she shouldn’t have been surprised. She could easily imagine Luz winning the other players over with her charisma. It also brought her no small amount of joy to hear that Boscha was about to be knocked off her pedestal.

“Congratulations,” Amity said.

“To be honest, I’m a little nervous about it,” Luz admitted, “I know that you used to be captain, but you hated it.”

“Don’t worry. I hated it because I didn’t even want to do it. It was something that my parents made me do. There had been no sense of comradery between the teammates. It also didn’t help that they liked to bully Willow and Gus.” Amity felt a familiar anger and guilt at the thought of those memories.

“Yeah, I had heard about that.”

Amity rubbed the back of her neck. She sighed, “I’m still ashamed of it. But after I decked Boscha, I did manage to re-befriend Willow and get off of the basketball team. I’m a lot happier now.”

“I’m not really sure where this peptalk is going.”

Amity shook her head, trying to refocus, “What I’m trying to say is that all of the things that I didn’t like: Boscha, no teamwork, bullying; you were able to overcome all of that. So you’ll have a much better time.”

“Thanks, that’s good to hear,” Luz said, “Although I doubt that I’ll be able to be a better captain than you.”

“That’s probably true,” Amity said smugly while fake-inspecting her nails.

Luz got that mischievous look in her eye that Amity had become very familiar with. The green haired girl felt like she had accidentally walked into something that Luz had been setting up for a long time.

“Oh really? Well how about you play against me?” Luz challenged.

“I don’t know about that,” Amity backpedaled.

“Well what if we made it more interesting? If I win, you have to kiss me...on the lips.”

Amity blushed, unsure of how to respond.

“What? Do you think you’re going to lose?” Luz fake-taunted.

“No!” Amity snapped, “Fine, but if I win you have to-to...uhhhh have to carry me out of this place!”

“Deal!”

The game commenced and things were not looking good for Amity at first. She was rusty and Luz scored the first couple of points. But as the former captain got back into the swing of it, she gained ground.

The game was brought to a tie. Whoever scored the next point would win.

Luz got the ball and was dribbling it to Amity’s hoop.

Amity was on defense and saw her opportunity to steal the ball away, but paused when she saw her girlfriend, smiling with her tongue sticking out as she lined up to make the shot. The Latina looked so competitive and joyous at the prospect of winning. It really made Amity want to kiss her.

So Amity “missed” when she tried to get the ball away from Luz and it landed in the hoop.

“Woohoo! I win!” Luz shouted, pumping her fist into the air and doing a dorky victory dance. She seemed to forget entirely that she had a prize to collect.

Amity gave her a lovesick grin, shaking her head at this nerd that she was hopelessly in love with. She approached Luz, who was so caught up in her dance that she didn’t realize Amity had come up to her. She was only broken out of the spell when Amity tapped her on the shoulder.

Before Luz could say anything, Amity cupped her cheek and kissed her.

It was short and sweet, yet felt like a lifetime before they pulled away.

Once they did pull away, Luz pouted, even though it was very clear that she was trying to hide her smile, “Hey, not fair, I wasn’t ready!”

“Well darn, guess we’ll just have to do it again.” Amity snapped her fingers in mock-disappointment. Luz grinned and kissed Amity. The two of them giggled as they pulled away. They were absolutely on top of the world.

“Aaaand scoop,” Luz said as she picked Amity up. 

“B-but I didn’t win.”

“Too bad,” Luz told her as she pecked Amity on the cheek and twirled them around. Amity laughed as Luz carried her into the sunset.

Amity Blight may not have liked basketball, but she absolutely loved Luz Noceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. All of your wonderful comments never fail to make my day!


End file.
